User blog:Wolfboy231/A Dog's Day: Episode 2
Wolf: Not enough food... Ocelot: Wolf...... Please The Stomping Outside got louder, and louder, until A Paper flew through the broken windows of the garage door. Ender: *Picks it up* EnderCon: Beacon Towns Celebration of the YEAR! Charles: Featuring the MEME FUN CONTEST! Poli: A Gamers Dream! Order: JESSEEEEEEEEE!!! Skyler, The New Girl, had a sour look on her face Miles: Its too risky! Those giant Ocelots out there will tear us apart like Fresh Salmon! Lever: SALMON! Of Course! Lever goes outside with Wolf to build a giant salmon. Ender: Go, Go, Go! They snuck through the rubble, eventually finding a sign promoting EnderCon Charles: Ew, A Sewer Pipe! A Giant Ocelot came through and tries to pounce at the group. Ocelot: GO GO GO RUN! The gang (unfortunatly) had to sneak through the sewers. Order: So Dark..... Skyler: So Smelly.... Ender: Isn't your mom smelly enough? Poli: HA Wolf: I hear Spiders... Order: SPIDERRSSSSS Miles: AUGHWUWNWJW7WJ7WIW After Screaming Spiders and Smelly Sewer Mothers, the gang reaches a Drainage Pipe. Ocelot: FRESHHHH AIR Lever: That Blasted Meat Smell is OVER Wolf: I need a Shower...... Ender: Hey guys, Welcome to EnderCon! Ender opens the doors to reveal the Celebration. Charles: IM GOING AFTER THE MEME TRUCK Poli: Im headed to the Dome. Order: Me Too, OHSBWIMWWHWU JESSSEEEEEEE Ender: Awwww! Parrot Adoption! Wolf walks through, trying to find something. Jessefan and Steve are talking at a sitting area, Wolf joins them Steve: Hello? Jessefan: Whats Up? Wolf: Nothing Much Steve: *Sniff* *Gags* Excwpt that smell.... Meanwhile.... Aiden: Just give me the dang Emerald, I gave the Blasted thing to you. Brian: Just A Minute, I wanna see if its rigged Cassie: JUST please give him it, and we can finish our villain duties Gill: Hehehehehe, Duties.. Maya: *Elbows Him* Shut up... Brian: FINE, The Emerald is in that item frame. Maya: But thats just Lime Dye.... Cassie: HES GONE Brian Dissapeared out of the alley. Aiden: Whatever, We need to find Ender and his gang of Short Chili Dogs Meanwhile Ender: PAUL?!?!?!? Paul: *Bawk* Please Help me! Pet Seller: PARROTS GET YO PARROTS! Ender dumps out his inventory, sticks, some dirt, an Iron Sword, and Jackpot! 1 Ruby! Ender: ILL BUY THAT ONE! Seller: Sorry Dude, He's Sold..... JUST KIDDING *Gives Paul back* A Gang is laughing in the distance Jackson: HAHAHAHAHAHA, Skyler! What are you doing with this deep voiced Rabbit Stew? The Gang: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHH Ender: At least my Ears don't have the word SWAG on them, and At least Im not some Emo 10 Year Old Tall Skyscraper Everyone in the area: *Gasp* Wolf: :O Steve: :D Jackson: JEEZ, I Was Joking Around! Ender: Well guess what? Im gonna come back to BITE, And Im NOT joking. *Walks Away*. Also? Wheres your dirtbag friend AIDEN? Aiden: WITH ANOTHER FRIEND Brian, Aiden and his gang were up on the dome, Ready to set off a storm of F-Bombs with a Command Block Brian: Well? Big Crowd? More Fun! He sets the block off Stay here for Episode 3! Category:Blog posts